A liquid crystal display panel comprises a pixel matrix which is driven in a progressive scan manner for display. A driver of a common Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) comprises a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver comprises shift registers, which comprise a plurality of cascaded shift registers. Output signal terminals of the shift registers are correspondingly connected to gate lines of the pixel matrix, and each gate line is connected to one row of pixels of the pixel matrix. The shift registers sequentially output gate scanning signals in a form of pulse for various gate lines under the control of a clock signal, to realize progressive scanning of the pixel matrix.
In the display panel, the gate driving circuit may be in an encapsulation form of Chip On Film (COF) or Chip On Glass (COG), or may be in a form of Gate On Array (GOA). For the liquid crystal display panel, the GOA form for the gate driver can reduce the product cost and the production processes and improve the production capacity.